


Weather This Storm

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, TBU related, brief use of foul language, induced by panic over being in the path of a hurricane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panicking as Hurricane Sandy pounds New York City, Kurt reaches out to the one person he could always count on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather This Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically writing fic is how I deal with feelings. A very self indulgent fic about me dealing with my stress of Hurricane Sandy. Oh yeah, with a little Klaine.

Kurt pulled out his phone, thankful it was fully charged. The power had gone out an hour ago and the winds were picking up. Rachel had been over to Brody’s place before the rain got bad and was stuck there, so he was alone. By himself in the middle of Frankenstorm. He didn’t think it was a coincidence that Hurricane Sandy was hitting right before McKinley was putting on Grease. Maybe it was an omen.  
  
But he couldn’t think about that. Right now, he was terrified. The wind had picked up substantially in the past few hours, gusts rattling the branches of nearby trees. He was really regretting not having rooms in this apartment, there was only so far he could get away from the windows. He pulled his mattress into the center of the room and had surrounded himself with pillows, blanket over his head. Staring at his phone.  
  
He had checked in with his dad to let him know he was safe. He was glad that Congress was not in session, so his dad was safe in Ohio and not in Washington D.C. Before the power had gone out he’d heard that it was getting pretty bad down there, though the area near the Congressional offices still had power. But the silence was getting to him. His thumb scrolled through his contacts on instinct, barely hesitating before hitting the call button. The phone rang once before it was picked up.  
  
“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice came across the line, and in spite of everything that happened, it calmed him slightly. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Oh god, Blaine I’m so fucking scared right now, I’m alone and it’s dark and the wind won’t stop and I’m sorry, It’s just I can’t…I just…”  
  
“Hey, hey, you’re allowed to be scared, you’re in the middle of a superstorm, I’d be more worried if you weren’t.” It was so strange how easy this was, after how much he’d hyped it all up, talking to Blaine. But he didn’t care what the rational part of him thought. He just needed his friend. “I’m glad you called, I was actually wondering how you were doing. Because of the storm.”  
  
Kurt gasped as the wind gusted again, stronger this time than before. “Oh god, I’m going to die, I’m going to die-”  
  
“No, you’re not. You’re going to be fine.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“For what it’s worth, yeah. Not sure it’s worth much anymore.”  
  
“It is,” Kurt reassured him. “I…I wish you were here right now. It would make this a bit more bearable.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, voice disbelieving.  
  
“I’m pissed at you, but I don’t hate you.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Kurt sighed. He was too stressed to deal with this right now. “Blaine, can we not…”  
  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
  
“I just…I didn’t want to die and…not get to hear your voice again.”  
  
“Kurt, you’re not going to die.”  
  
“I love you Blaine.”  
  
“I love you, too, Kurt. I always have and always will.”  
  
“I know.” Kurt replied softly. “I don’t know where we stand, Blaine…we still have a lot to figure out.”  
  
“I know. You think we can weather the storm?”  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but laugh out loud, the knot in his stomach loosening slowly. “Maybe. I don’t know, with puns like that…”  
  
“Made you smile, didn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kurt conceded. “I should probably go, don’t want to drain my battery.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Blaine…thanks for picking up.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Kurt rolled onto his back, the storm outside nothing compared to the storm raging in chest. He thought he knew how he felt, but when push came to shove, his heart had different plans.  
  
 _Oh Sandy, what’cha doin’ to me?_


End file.
